


Senshi Mirage

by phoenixjustice



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Sailor StarS anime.</p><p>The stars waited for the beautiful moonlight to shine down upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senshi Mirage

A/N: This is a challenge I set to myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Sailor Team no Theme - Usagi Tsukino**

She would soon come to learn that destiny wasn't so inflexible, and that the world she thought she knew was nothing but an illusion.

**Tuxedo Mirage - Usagi Tsukino, Seiya/Usagi**

The faint outline of his body, brightened by star light, was the first thing she noticed. Then those blue eyes, and wonderful smile.

**Sailor StarS theme - Usagi Tsukino, Seiya/Usagi**

When it was announced suddenly that the Three Lights were returning for a new concert, she at first sat in deep shock. Then her heart started to beat a little faster.

**Knocking Down Hesitation - Usagi Tsukino, Seiya/Usagi**

Knowing the truth, she didn't hold back this time; the moment she sees him again, she leaps into his arms, kissing him.

 


End file.
